(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for an anti-slip cable locker, and in particular, a fixing device which can rapidly install, position a cable locker in a secured position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional cable fixing device A1 employing a tension spring A13, auxiliary steel beads A15 to urge a cable A2 to be locked. At normal situation, the steel beads A15 urge by the elastic spring A13 to form a constantly engaged state. The structure of the conventional fixing device A1 comprises a front nut cap A11, a fixing device body A12, a tension spring A13, a displacement axle core A14 and steel balls A15 provided to the displacement axle core A14. The front nut cap A11 is connected to the fixing device body A12, and the inner edge of the front nut cap A11 is a tapered converging wall A111 corresponding to the converging face A141 of the displacement axle core A14 and the steel beads A15, which can be fully controlled within the fixing device body A12.
Thus, the front nut cap A11, the steel beads A15 and the displacement axle core A14, together with the tension spring A13, and the displacement of the axle core A14, the steel beads A15 achieves the effect of fastening or releasing the cable A2.
However, the conventional fixing device A1 has the drawback that the device can be used for engagement but it does not provide a locking or fixing effect. If the tension of the spring A13 is insufficient or the displacement axle core A14 is retreated, the suspended article will fall down.